teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move things solely with the power of the mind. A dangerous power with numerous applications, telekinesis can be used to move both living beings and inanimate objects alike, ranging from simply lifting objects off of the ground to viciously impaling people with weapons. Users of Telekinesis Banshee Banshees are human women who unconsciously channel of supernatural forces, which allows them to manifest a wide variety of superhuman powers. Included in these powers is telekinesis; Lenore, an extraordinarily powerful Banshee, was able to move anything within the confines of Canaan, California that was influenced by her Banshee aura. This allowed her to telekinetically move furniture, slam doors shut and lock them, and infuse the walls and windows with telekinetic forces to strengthen them and prevent them from being broken. Lydia Martin, another powerful Banshee, was able to use the concussive force of her scream to rapidly move Talia Hale's claws through the air with enough force to pin them into a nearby wooden support beam in Derek's loft. Darach Druids who become corrupted and sacrifice others for power can manifest telekinesis. Jennifer frequently used this power against her enemies and those she chose as her human sacrifices. She used her telekinetic powers to empower herself in combat, allowing her to manifest even greater superhuman strength in a fight against Scott McCall; she merely flattened her palm against his chest and used telekinesis to throw him backward against a wall of stacked chairs, fracturing his sternum in the process. She also was able to throw the Augmented Alpha Werewolf Kali backward through the entire length of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital's second floor hallway by slamming her palms against the elevator door that Kali had just tried to pry open. Her most notable use of this power was after she broke through the skylight of Derek Hale's loft and engaged in a battle against Kali, who was the Alpha of the former pack to which Jennifer was an Emissary and who barely survived Kali's attempt to kill her roughly eight years earlier. After Jennifer killed the merged Alphas Ethan and Aiden Steiner, Jennifer stated that it took a great deal of power to make herself look normal after her mauling and demonstrated her level of power by telekinetically lifting all of the broken shards of glass from the skylight into the air, where they spun around for a few moments before she made them point themselves at Kali. After Kali failed to acknowledge that it was wrong of her to try to kill Jennifer, Jennifer screamed and launched all of the shards of glass at Kali, which impaled her from head to toe and killed her. On one occasion, it appeared as though Alan Deaton, a Druid dedicated to the balance of nature, demonstrated a degree of telekinesis when he deflected a chair thrown at him by Peter Hale in his animal clinic, causing it to break apart in the air before it could hit him or the wall behind him. It is also possible that a form of telekinesis is used when Druids create Mountain Ash barriers around themselves using nothing more than their power of belief and force of will for protection; both Jennifer Blake and Marin Morrell were shown to form these perfectly-round circles of Mountain Ash around themselves without any other rowan wood around to attract the ash to itself. Ghost Riders While the Ghost Riders preferred to use brute force against those they were attempting to capture and erase from reality, they were also capable of telekinesis, allowing them to open and shut doors purely by force of will. They used this power to gain access to Beacon Hills High School by flinging the doors open with their minds and subsequently shutting them afterward. They also used it to augment their superhuman strength to even higher levels. Trivia *Telekinesis is one of the more rare powers in the Teen Wolf series, with only a handful of beings able to utilize it. Gallery Druid telekinesis.gif Telekinesis atmokinesis jennifer blake 1.gif Telekinesis jennifer blake.gif Druid jennifer blake mountain ash lunar ellipse 1.gif Category:Powers Category:Druids Category:Banshees Category:Ghost Riders